Tempus Est Intefectorem : Le Temps Est Assassin
by PandoraPrince
Summary: "Tempus Est Interfectorem." Oui, le temps est assassin, il le sera toujours. Hermione l'apprendra à ses dépends. Et c'est un certain Kenneth qui va lui apprendre que tout peut arriver, d'une manière ou d'une autre...


**Titre: **Tempus Est Interfectorem.

**Auteur:** PandoraPrince

**Disclaimers**: Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling, sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Seule la trame de l'histoire & quelques nouveaux personnages sont à moi.

**Rated:** M ; relations explicites, scènes de violence & de tortures. Âmes sensible, ne vous arrêtez pas ici, c'est un conseil.

**Pairing:** HG/DM.

**Résumé:** "Tempus Est Interfectorem." Oui, le temps est assassin, il le sera toujours. Hermione l'apprendre à ses dépends. Et c'est un certain Kenneth qui va lui apprendre que tout peut arriver, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

**Note:** Me voilà partie pour ma première histoire. Elle concernera le couple Hermione Granger & Draco Malefoy. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris, mais c'est la première fois que je partages mes écris. J'espère trouver en vous un peu de soutien, et je vous laisses commencer votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage. Enjoy! #P.

* * *

Prologue ;

La brune se retourna violemment et cessa immédiatement de danser, le souffle court. Il était là, derrière elle, son regard orageux lui transperçant le dos, la plongeant comme toujours dans ce sentiment d'inconfort et de malaise. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tant à elle? Après tout, cela faisait 7ans que leur guerre puérile durait. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en passer, non, il semblait infatiguable face au plaisir de la repousser sans cesse dans ses retranchements, de la pousser à bout, sans jamais s'arrêter. Après de longues minutes silencieuses, il prit enfin la parole.

- Je ne te savais pas ce talent.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Absolument rien.

- J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois.

- Tu mens. Tu mens toujours, tu ne sais faire que ça. Plus le temps passe, et plus tu mens, même si la guerre est finie. Quand cesseras-tu de faire l'enfant?

- Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé d'en être un, si tant est quand j'en fus un un jour. Tu gazouillais encore sur tes contes idiots que mon père faisait déjà de moi un homme que je n'étais pas.

- Tu mens, encore et encore... Arrête de jouer, maintenant. Tu as berné les autres, mais moi, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Tu prends plaisir à me faire du mal puis tu prétends vouloir être mon ami. Tu ne m'auras pas, jamais. Je te hais, du plus profond de moi je te hais. Et tes mensonges n'y changeront rien.

- Tu prétends que de nous deux c'est moi le menteur, mais je ne me mens pas à moi-même, Granger. Je te hais, oui, plus que tout, mais je désires seulement que tout cela cesse. Ces jeux puérils dont nous sommes depuis 7ans déjà les acteux inlassables. Je veux passer à autre chose, j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose, d'oublier. Et tant que tu ne comprendras pas ça, je ne m'arrêterais pas.

- Va-t'en, Malefoy. Laisses-moi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux même pas savoir que tu existes encore. Tu es mort, pour moi, mort. Et cela ne me fais ni chaud, ni froid.

La brune se retourna et ferma les yeux, dos au blond, dont le regard orageux semblait la passer aux rayons x. Cette sensation désagréable qui lui murmurait que Draco ne s'en irait pas lui oppressa la poitrine, et elle rassembla ses affaires, fébrile. La lèvre mordue en un geste tendu, elle s'apprêta à partir lorsque, silencieusement, un torse se pressa contre son dos, un bras enroulant sa taille, tandis qu'une voix chuchota à son oreille.

- Nous n'en resterons pas là, Granger. Plus tu persisteras dans ton refus de me pardonner pour le passer, plus je ferais de ta vie cet Enfer que tu tiens tant à fuir. Non, je n'ai pas changé, pas tant que ça. Mes objectifs seuls ont changés. Mais je suis et je resterais celui que j'étais pas le passé, et tu vas très vite apprendre, à force de résister, que le temps est assassin, et qu'il suffit d'un rien pour tout changer.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque le souffle de ce vil serpent caressa quelques fractions de seconde sa peau dorée et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, l'air glacial fit brusquement place au torse de Draco. Frissonant, Hermione regroupa ses affaires et rentra à Poudlard, passant devant le groupe de serpents, dans la salle commune, sans leur adresser un mot.

Non loin de là, un garçon au visage fermé, impassible, aux cheveux lisses noirs de jais et aux yeux orageux fixait les deux personnes en pleine dispute. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il allait devoir être très prudent. C'est pourquoi il décida d'aller parler au blond, en premier lieu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Draco serait plus facile à manipuler que la brune, puisqu'il accepterait bien mieux la situation. C'est ainsi que le brun s'avança vers le blond, le visage fermé, impassible, son nez fin relevé et ses traits aristocratiques réhaussant son visage de petit prince. Il planta ses prunelles orageuses dans celles de Draco. Celui-ci eut un sursaut. Le jeune homme devant lui avait les mêmes yeux. Exactement les mêmes. Pourrait-il lui être apparenté? Impossible, il avait les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, aussi noirs que ceux de Potter, alors que tous les Malefoy avaient toujours eut les cheveux blonds. Intrigué par son attitude et ses yeux énigmatiques, il recula d'un pas lorsque l'inconnu prit la parole d'une voix froide et tranchante, sous les yeux écarquillés de Draco Malefoy.

- Bonjour, Père.


End file.
